Chocolate kisses
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When the Titans go to HErshey park will it lead to Robin and Starfire fluff?obviously yes.


Howdy y'all!!! Here's another Robin-Starfire one shot!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Hershey or Hershey Park. However I do own a copy of that new game, Kingdom hearts: Chain of memories, which I am addicted to.

On with the show …

Chocolate kisses 

It was spring in Jump city and there had been no crime for weeks. The titans were bored out of their minds. Once a year the mayor of Jump city would give the Titans free tickets to just about anywhere they chose. Two years ago Raven got to choose, and obviously she picked a week at the Goth convention. Last year Cyborg chose and he picked tickets to a car show. This year it was Beastboys turn and he had chose the one place where all goof balls that get their goofiness off sugar go to: Hershey Park in Pennsylvania.

" Please what is this park of the Hershey?" Starfire asked as the T car pulled up to the amusement park.

" It's a place kind of like Disney world except with chocolate as its theme instead of Disney movies" Robin answered.

"Yeah and its awesome you can pig out on chocolate and ride huge rides and its AWESOME!!!" Beastboy said undoing his seatbelt while the car was still moving and jumping up and down.

"Beastboy sit down before we get arrested and we get banned from Hershey Park" Raven said from behind her book. She planned on spending the trip eating dark chocolate and more dark chocolate.

As the car parked into a spot close to the entrance Starfire caught a glimpse of the animated versions of the Hershey chocolate people…umm I mean candy bars.

"Oh they are so cute!" Starfire said as Cyborg parked the car.

"Well that's it y'all were here. Meet back at the car when the park closes" Cyborg said getting out of the car.

"C'mon dude lets get first in line at the roller coasters" Beastboy said pulling Cyborg's arm, and they ran off.

"I'll be eating dark chocolate" Raven said walking off.

That left Starfire and Robin.

"Robin the coasters of the roll look quite scary. Is there a more simple ride perhaps?" She asked, looking at the huge roller coasters in the distance.

" Sure Star, there's the Chocolate World ride. It's really slow but it's fun. C'mon we can go on that" Robin said, leading the way into the main building and getting on line for the Chocolate world ride.

They stepped inside of one of the cars and it started to pull them slowly through the ride. As they entered the dark tunnel that was the ride, it got cold and very, very dark. Starfire, not liking the cold or the dark grabbed on to Robins hand without even knowing it. Robin smiled. This was going to be a fun ride…

The ride ended and they got out and walked down the ramp leading outside of the ride.

"Robin what was your favorite part of the ride?" Starfire asked. She had loved the ride, aside from the cold and dark.

Robin thought for a second. His favorite part had been when they went through the tunnel that simulated a heating vat or whatever and Starfire had grabbed on to him tightly. But he could never tell _her _that.

"Uhm it was that catchy Hershey Chocolate song at the end" He said lying "What was yours?"

Truthfully Starfire's favorite part had been when they had gone through the heating vat thing and she had been quite scared, which gave her a perfectly good excuse to hold onto Robin for dear life. But she could never tell_ him_ that.

"Uhm mine was the song as well," She said smiling.

They then came to some lady who was handing out chocolate samples. She handed them to Robin and Starfire and said, "Have a nice day!" in a falsely perky voice.

Starfire examined the chocolate piece as they left the building.

"Robin what is this 'kiss'?" She asked, staring at the chocolate kiss.

" That's a chocolate kiss Star. It's just basically a piece of chocolate. But that's only one definition of the word kiss," he said and then brought his head close to hers " This is a real kiss" Robin said pressing his lips up against hers. In a minute the broke free, and Starfire smiled, popping the chocolate kiss into her mouth.

" I believe I like the second definition better" Starfire said.

" Me too Star," Robin said smiling and grabbing her hand "Me too"

END.

So did you likie? If so or even if you didn't please read and review!

Bye Y'all!


End file.
